


Soulmarks Are Stupid

by melancholyandserendipity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jensoo if you squint, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyandserendipity/pseuds/melancholyandserendipity
Summary: People get their soulmate/s' names on their body when they turn 21. Most have two names, one platonic and one romantic. Park Chaeyoung has two. Lisa only has one.





	1. How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!

i.

Lisa doesn't even know how she ended up here, quietly picking at her food as Chaeyoung babbles on about their recent concert in Singapore.

"Lisa? It was amazing right, I'll never get used to how Blinks sound when they sing Stay for us." Lisa feels Chaeyoung nudge her.

"hmm? Yeah-- yeah of course, they're the best" Giving the older girl a small smile before going back to ~~eating~~ playing with her food.

Chaeyoung goes back to gushing over their fans and Lisa can't help but fall even more, knowing the man across them is probably heading towards the same path of loving the sweet singer. Except he's going to be loved back the same way, and Lisa's going to remain the ever faithful best friend.

It's amazing, really. It amazes Lisa how well they're making their schedules fit with each other, grasping every opportunity to spend time with each other, with Lisa tagging along once (twice now) because apparently she doesn't know how to say no to Park Chaeyoung. What even makes this situation even more amazing is the fact that it's only been nine (9) days. It's been nine days since Chaeyoung's 21st birthday, aka the day she got two names magically tattooed somewhere on her body, indicating her romantic and platonic soulmate. It's been nine days since Lisa's heart became full and also got shattered to pieces in the span of thirty seconds.

 

_"Lisa!!" Chaeyoung shouts from her room_

_"Lisa come here, hurry!"_

_"YAH, Hold on!"_

_"Lisa!!!"_

_"What's going on Chipm--" Lisa's breath hitched as she saw Chaeyoung sitting on her floor with a few tears streaming down her face._

_"Look, you're on my ankle." Chaeyoung says with a chuckle as she wipes her tears. "Hey, soulmate."_

_"Oh Rosie." Lisa shuffles over to hug her as she says, "So why are you crying?"_

_"I don't know, maybe I'm just happy you're my platonic soulmate."_

_That's when Lisa felt a dull knife slowly piercing through her heart. "R-right. Who's the other one?"_

_"Jeon Jungkook."_

_"From BTS?" Lisa can already see the rosekook tweets from a mile away._

_"Yeah."_

_The maknae forces a laugh and jokes, "His fans are gonna go ballistic on you." Chaeyoung smiles in return as she rests her head on the other's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, Lisa. You're still my favourite."_

 

From then on, Chaeyoung started hanging out with Jungkook more, getting his number from her manager as the two companies (and two people) have unanimously decided to let them explore this new development but also keep it confidential for now. Maybe that's why their stylist has always been giving Rosé Doc Martens for shoes nowadays. Lisa decides that she'll be Chaeyoung's favourite person no matter what, even if it's platonic. And that's how she got here, sitting beside the girl she's irrevocably in love with and across the guy that girl will probably fall for in a few months.

"Hey Lisa, you feeling okay?" She hears Jungkook ask her.

"Yeah uh, just tired from the concert prep for Malaysia you know?"

"Ah yeah, you guys work so hard it's so amazing really. The double standards here are ridiculous, but you guys are doing so well."

"Nobody works as hard as this one though." Lisa says as she motions to Chaeyoung. "YAH! Lisa that's not true."

"I'm so proud of you, Rosé." Jungkook gives her a genuine smile and Lisa swears she sees Chaeyoung's cheeks turn pink for five seconds.

From the two occasions she's tagged along on their little dates, Lisa can see that Jungkook is truly a nice and wonderful person and that makes the knife in her heart go a little more deeper because he's _perfect_. How can she hate him now when he deserves Chaeyoung more than her? Scratch a few months, maybe she'll fall in a few weeks.

* * *

 

ii.

  
"Aaaaaaah I want tom yum!" Lisa says as she yawns a little.

"Then get some outside." She gets surprised a bit by Chaeyoung in her room's doorway. "Chipmunk! Where are you going?"

"Out. Ramen with kookie."

"Ah I see." Lisa doesn't notice the pout on her face until Chaeyoung says "Awww are you jealous I've been spending time with him rather than you?"

They both laugh as Lisa throws a pillow at Chaeyoung. "Yah! Lisa doesn't get jealous"

"It's okay Lisa, You're still my favourite." Chaeyoung kisses her on the cheek before bouncing out of the room. "Bye! I might go home later tonight."

Lisa tries to ignore how easily her heart flips at her best friend's words and the tiniest cheek kiss. Hearing Jennie call her from the dining room, she stands to have brunch with the two unnies, deciding to just annoy them for their day off.

-

"Lisa"

"Lisaaa"

Lisa wakes up from a nap she isn't aware she took to the sound of Chaeyoung's voice. "Come on, let's eat dinner."

"I thought you were gonna come back late."

"mmm. Decided to bring you this instead." Chaeyoung smiles as she holds up an all too familiar bag of food.

"TOM YUM GOONG!"

Chaeyoung chuckles at the younger's wide smile as she unpacks the food. "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure! You can pick, since this is your treat anyway."

"YAH! You better pay me for your half Lalisa."

Lisa just shakes her head and sticks her tounge out at the older one. "You're truly the best Rosieeee. Thank you for the food!"

Chaeyoung turns on Netflix and decides to watch the first thing on the recently watched portion of their account. "So,  how was your day with Jungkook?"  
  
"It was fine, he's sweet as always." Chaeyoung replies as she starts to eat the Thai food.

Lisa only gives her a thumbs up as she continues to devour the food. "Lisa slow down, did you not eat the whole day?"

"I did, I guess annoying the unnies just took so much of my energy today." Chaeyoung laughs at this before continuing to eat. The two movie characters on their screen are laying on ice now as they look for constellations.

"Gaaah. That was so good. Thank you Rosie." Lisa shoots her the brightest smile ever as she stands up to clean. 

"Oh Lisa, open the other paper bag as well."

"KYAAA All my favourite snacks are here!" Chaeyoung only smiles _that goddamn smile_ at her as the maknae jumps around. "Jinja? YAH PARK CHAEYOUNG, you're gonna make me cry!"

"Just come here so we can finish the movie."

-

Lisa hears some sniffles as Chaeyoung rests her head on the younger's shoulder. The film feels like it's almost over as the characters are in an apartment hallway now, with the most meaningful and painful silence between them. 

"You're such a crybaby, Chaeng." Lisa can't help but chuckle as the older girl wipes her tears.

"Hey! It was so painful okay? They ended up together again even after erasing each other from their memories."

"That's how you know it's real." It comes out from Lisa as nothing less than a whisper but Chaeyoung still hears it as she laughs a little. "I remember when we talked about how the soulmate marks are stupid."

"That's because they are!" Lisa explains.

"Yah! Don't say that out loud, your name might disappear from my ankle." 

"As if that's ever going to change anything between us." Lisa's not sure if she means that the way she said it. "Anyways, why are we going to let blots of ink on our body dictate who we love? See with Joel and Clementine, even if they didn't have that, they still ended up together because that' how they're meant to be."

"But isn't having someone you're meant to be with just the same as having a soulmate? The marks just help you find them. So that'd also help you not break your heart."

"How sure are you of that?"

"What do you mean Lisa?" Chaeyoung shoots her a look that Lisa can't quite read, and she's not sure if her own facial expressions are readable right now either. She decides to just laugh it off to change the topic.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just too  _pabo_ for the movie." She says while laughing. "Let's go to sleep now Chaeyoungie." 

 

* * *

iii.  
  
The first thing Lisa does when she wakes up on the 27th of March is check.

Doors locked? Check  
Windows closed? Check  
Ready to see who her soulmates are? uhhh half check

Lisa anxiously look for any names on her arms, legs, neck and upon finding none, take off her shirt and oh —

Oh.

Right below her right shoulder blade is just one name.

_Park Chaeyoung_

Lisa wants to jump, cry, and scream all at the same time but she doesn't want her members to find out anything. As she looks over he shoulder to see the mirror again for the fifth time, she hears a soft knock on the door. 

"Lisa!! Wake up, I'm so excited for you." There she is. Park Chaeyoung knocking on Lisa's door.

_Shit._


	2. kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling

"Hi." 

"Hey, chipmunk."

"Can I come in?" Lisa slowly opens the door to a smiling Chaeyoung. "So..."

"So?"

"Have you seen it?" 

"The what?"

"Your soulmark!" 

"Oh, right. Of course." Lisa doesn't even know why she's stalling this.

"Where?" Chaeyoung holds up her wrists, as she looks for ink on Lisa's arms. "Wait a minute, Chaeng. It's on a sensitive part of my body."

"So? Nothing I haven't seen before." She was getting impatient, and Lisa could see that.

"I just—you don't really need to see it though." Lisa says as more of a question than a statement, with her voice going up a little at the end. Chaeyoung steps towards her and tugs on the end of Lisa's shirt, making Lisa gasp a little. "Yah Park Chaeyoung! Take me to dinner first." 

"Don't be ridiculous Lisa, you're my soulmate, of course I have to see it."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"That's just dumb." Lisa retorts.

"No it's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"No!"

"AGH! You're so infuriating sometimes Lisa."

"I don't even know why you're making such a big deal out of ink!"

"I'm supposed to see it, I'm your best friend!" Chaeyoung more of whispers the last part of her sentence as tears start well up in her eyes.

"So what? Jennie unnie and Jisoo unnie have never told us theirs."

"Don't be dumb, Lalisa Manoban! They're each other's soulmates." Lisa wonders if she's shocked more about that revelation or Chaeyoung calling her dumb and her full name in the same sentence. She takes a minute to take it in as she hears the girl in front of her sniffle. 

"Chipmunk. I'm so sorry, I just can't."

"Lisa, please. I just need to see if my name is on your skin." Lisa hopes the older girl doesn't see how her eyes widened by a mile for a second upon hearing those words. There's something different with how Chaeyoung said it, something that quite resembles desperation but Lisa can't figure out what it is. She decides to put it off and goes to hug the other girl from the back. 

"So that's what this is about. Of course you're my soulmate too, Chaeng. And even if you weren't, you might as well be mine with how much space you're occupying in my heart."  Lisa feels Chaeyoung turn around for an actual hug as she rests her head on the maknae's shoulder.

"And your other one?" Chaeyoung's tears start to stop which makes Lisa glad because hearing the girl crying could make her break down any second now too.

"I haven't met them yet." Lisa avoids eye contact as Chaeyoung breaks their hug.

"Them?"

"It's a gender neutral name y'know so I can't really tell."

"And you're still not gonna tell me?"

"Chaeng, I don't think it's that easy."

"What the fuck does that even mean, Lisa? I told you about Jungkook five seconds after I found out!" Chaeyoung steps away from Lisa and walks to the doorway. "It's just—It's so hard for me to get you right now, Lisa." 

Chaeyoung kind of slams the door as she leaves, not noticing the tears now welling up in the maknae's eyes. Lisa doesn't even know why she lied to the girl she loves but she knows it couldn't take that back now and she had to live with that decision. See, soulmarks have been continuously ruining her life and she hates it. She's always been taught that it's one thing to love someone, and another to understand someone. That's why what hurt the most from Chaeyoung's exit was the fact that the girl Lisa loves is having such a hard time understand her. And to be honest, Lisa doesn't get herself right now either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so short and poorly written, but i'll write the last chapter soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

There are three knocks to Lisa's door as she wakes up from falling asleep while crying. "Open the door, Lalisa!"

"What do you want, unnie?" Lisa lets Jisoo in as she yawns.

"You skipped lunch AND dinner, you have to eat something."

"That's okay, I have my snacks."

"Aish, you brat. Just eat this." Lisa's stomach grumbles a little as Jisoo hands her a bowl of noodles.

"So what happened?" Jisoo prods. Lisa puts away the bowl before saying, "I don't really want to talk about it, unnie."

"Hm. Okay, but look at this." Jisoo starts tugging off her shirt and Lisa jumps. "Woah, hey unnie! Take me out to dinner first."

"Shut up, Limario."  The oldest member says as she swats Lisa's hand off.

"Just look."

Lisa isn't sure of what she was expecting but it certainly isn't this. Just right under Kim Jisoo's left rib lies only two words.  _Jennie Kim_. "Only my name is under her right ribs."

"I-"

"I'm pretty sure you only have Chaeng's name somewhere on your body."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you look like someone who's scared to lose her best friend."

"And you would know what that looks like."

"Of course, Lisa. I had to go through a whole year and thirteen days of avoiding this topic and fiddling with my fingers and not really knowing what to do."

"She has Jungkook, unnie. And I  _love_ her." Lisa's voice crack a little as she surprises both of them with the declaration.

"Well if I learned anything from those 378 days Lisa, it's that Jennie would've picked me no matter what. I just couldn't see that."

"Huh?"

"Just give our little chipmunk some time, she'll come around." Jisoo smiles softly at Lisa before standing up to leave. 

* * *

 

iv. 

 

"Lisa! Come here please." It's a few days after her birthday when Lisa hears from Chaeyoung again. The preparations for their Coachella performances have been intense, with the new choreography and songs so very little of the group's energy has been towards anything else. Lisa can't put her finger on what kind of strings Jennie pulled to get them a free day but here they are. "Lisa, palli! palli!"

 

"Okay, chipmunk." Lisa doesn't even try to hide the fact that she almost ran to the older girl's door as she anxiously knocks on the door. Chaeyoung opens the door with a smile as she lets Lisa in and closes the door behind her. 

 

_Is she just going to pretend like we didn't have what might be the biggest fight of our lives by far?_

 

"So..." Lisa begins.

"Let me speak first, Lisa. And close your eyes please."  Lisa doesn't really know what to expect at this point so she just does as she's told. "I just, umm, wanted to say sorry." 

"It really wasn't fair of me to demand of you something like that and I should have understood that you have your reasons and you would tell me all about it in your own time." Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Lisa now who hugs back on instinct, like she's been held back from this her whole life. "Rosie, I-" 

"Shh, keep your eyes closed too." Chaeyoung squeezes Lisa again before pulling back and putting her hand on Lisa's nape. Lisa feels her forehead slowly get pushed towards Chaeyoung's and she thinks she could combust right about now. "Lisa, I hope you know that,"

"I love you." Their noses touch for a good second, the best second of Lisa's day and suddenly it's like Chaeyoung had disappeared. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

It's only now that something clicks in Lisa's head but it's too late and her face is met with a cold, sweet, pie and she's laughing. She hears the faint running from her best friend as she screams, "Chipmunk, I'm going to get you!" 

Lisa runs and manages to make it to their dorm's living room until she's met with another pie to the face.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Happy April Fool's, Limario!"

"Jisoo unnie! grrr"

"Chaeng, go!" Jisoo shouts at the aussie as she runs away.

"Lisapoop Freeze! I have Leo." Lisa laughs a little until she realizes what she just heard.

"No way in hell I'm freezing" She mutters under her breath as she stealthily looks for Chaeyoung. Lisa gets a glimps of long black hair as she rushes into the veranda. "Can run, but you can't hide my baby, Rosie."

"Are you referring to me or Leo?" They both hear a click before snapping their heads towards the door. 

"JENNIE UNNIE!!!" The maknaes scream at the two laughing unnies behind the door.

"I thought we were only supposed to trap HER out here?" Chaeyoung whines as she points at Lisa.

"Sorry hubby, can't risk her getting out this time."

"Oh no. Jendeukie she's pouting, we better go before we give in." Jisoo says as she tugs Jennie away from the door. 

"I'm assuming you guys don't have any more pie out here, right?" Lisa quips, making Chaeyoung laugh as she takes a good look at the maknae's face. "HAHAHAHA Lisaya, we really got you!" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I mean it though. Every word I said earlier."

"I know, I'm glad." Lisa smiles brightly at her before adding, "I'm also sorry though."

"Know how you can make it up to me?"

"hmmm?"  _click!_

Chaeyoung takes a picture of pie-covered Lisa before giggling again and saying, "Let's do a Vlive juseyo!!"

"Grrr fine."

"YAYYY"

"But only because I know how much an April Fool's live is going to make blinks happy."

"Okay, even though I know you're doing this for me." Chaeyoung sticks a tongue out at Lisa before starting the broadcast.

"Heyyy blinks! What's up?" Chaeyoung starts without showing Lisa.

"Yes what a beautiful day it is, and it's only 11 am so there's still a lot you could do to make it even better!"  _The sun better start packing its bags, it's getting outshined by this chipmunk._

"Why yes, we have a VERY special guest today. Although hmm, you guys might not be able to recognize her."  Chaeyoung throws her head back a little as she laughs and glances at the Thai for a moment and Lisa swears she sees Chaeyoung glow, seemingly growing wings as well with harps playing around her. 

"Hey! Come here." She snaps her head back to reality as her best friend beckons her over. "So guys as you know, this live is titled 'April Fool's Live' as Jisoo unnie, Jennie unnie, and I have decided to take it upon ourselves to make our little maknae pay back for her daily mischievousness." 

"And here are the results of our efforts." Chaeyoung extends her phone to show both of them now and the comments flood in.

"Yo yo yo, it's me Lisa!"

Lisa reads a few more comments before saying, "Oh a lot of them are asking if the pie tastes good, yes it does actually."

"Really?" Chaeyoung doesn't hesitate for a second before licking a part of it from Lisa's cheeks and shocking both of them. Their eyes meet for a millisecond before Lisa nervously laughs. "Aish, this chipmunk and her food. Jinja!" 

"Yes blinks, it is yummy." The singer giggles as she reads more comments.

_"Only because you ate it from Lisa's cheek."_

_"Chaelisa is real!!!!"_

_"I can't believe Roseanne really initiated it this time."_

_"Happy Birthday Lisa!!"_

"Oooh some blinks are wishing you a belated happy birthday, Lisa."

"Gomawoeyo, Blinkeuuu~!" 

"Oh no, sorry for that  _aegyo_ everyone. Unnies if you're watching this, I'm so sorry." 

"Grrr Rosieee, you're such a bully today." Lisa fake pouts as Chaeyoung as they go through the comments again.

"Who's your soulmate Li-" Lisa cuts herself off before finishing the comment as she nervously chuckles, "oh um..."

"Blinkeu!! As you know, we idols have a clause in our contract that forbid us from disclosing information about our marks." Chaeyoung says confidently as she smiles at Lisa in reassurance. 

And just in time, the veranda door opens as Jennie and Jisoo step outside to call the younger members for lunch. "Lisa, Hubby, let's eat!"

"Nyeongan Blink!" Jisoo waves at Chaeyoung's phone before adding, "We have to go eat lunch now and seize the day as we haven't had a day off in a while."

"We love you though, and we hope you have a good April Fool's!" Jennie says before winking at the camera. The group says their goodbyes and poses for a bit before turning the live off. The four make the most of their day making fun of each other and horsing around and Lisa wonders when she'll be able to tell her best friend her whole truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay but I hope you guys enjoyed this!! The ACTUAL end of the story will be the next chapter. I keep branding the next chapter as the last one without knowing how I'd actually pace it LOL.


End file.
